Mirai Trunks’ Adventure (Part 1)
by gaidor
Summary: Mirai Bulma is dead and Mirai Trunks decides to pay a visit to the past. How will that affect the past? What's Mirai Trunks doing in the past? This is my first fanfic. Please review. I am thinking T/P, B/G, MT/M, but I might change it.
1. Default Chapter

1 Mirai Trunks' Adventure (Part 1)  
  
2  
  
3 Space And Time; Time and Space  
  
By Gaidor  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. I wish I did but I don't. The characters are not my but the plot and other made up characters is mine! Mine! You can't steal them. The only way you can use them is to ask me. (_(  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's notes: To read this story, it's better if you know what is Dragonball Z. I will explain it in detail but its will still be better if you saw the show or read it. It might be confusing if you didn't. I made M.Trunks sound pitiful and crazy in the beginning but the story will get better. This is my first fanfiction. M.Trunks is short for Mirai Trunks. C.Trunks is short for Chibi Trunks that isn't really chibi anymore. M.Bulma is Mirai Bulma. If I made a mistake on the information please tell me. I am not very good with grammars so I'll do my best. Past tense and present tense always confuse me.  
  
M.Trunks-30 Years old  
  
"…" This is sound coming out of the mouth  
  
'….' This is thought  
  
**…** This is flashback  
  
*…* This is action  
  
This is all for now.  
  
3.1 Chapter 1  
  
Unleashing Fury  
  
M.Trunks stood on the hill staring out into space. Old memories appear dragging the man into space of thought. Light wind blows softly around him. His lavender hair floats freely along the direction of the wind.  
  
It's been five years since the androids were destroyed. M.Trunks and his mother, M.Bulma, were able to rebuilt and made shelter for the homeless. M.Trunks isn't your average human. In fact, he is only half; the other half is a saiyan. Saiyans are warrior type race. They spend their whole life to fighting.  
  
'Father! Why did you have to die!? You couldn't just wait when I am older!?'  
  
M.Trunks thought. Pain was written across his face. Even though M.Trunks is only in his thirties, through his whole life it had been to stay alive and help others.  
  
'Mother, just when we have peace, you had to leave me too!? Gohan, everybody, all gone!'  
  
"Oh Dende! What's the point of me living! Everyone, everyone that I love is gone! Gone! You hear me!"  
  
M.Trunks screamed to the black sky. The stars winkled down at him mockingly.  
  
"Why are you laughing at me?"  
  
In rage M.Trunks powered up. Golden auras begin blowing his hair up. His jacket (This jacket is not his blue one. Its brown. It's the same one Android Seventeen wore before he and Hell Fighter Seventeen merge) whipped around him. The ground beneath him threatens to give away. Rocks begin to lift from the earth and float beside him.  
  
Unleashing his fury, everything around M.Trunks in a thirty feet radius crumples in to little pieces by the power. When M.Trunks is done, the hill he was standing on is gone. Instead, there is a great big hole where he was standing. Using his ki, or controlled energy, M.Trunks lift himself up and flew back to his home, Capsule Corporations.  
  
'What is happening to me?' M.Trunks mumbled to himself.  
  
*Pop*  
  
A miniature Trunks wearing white robe appears.  
  
"You're trying to hold on to your past."  
  
*Pop*  
  
Another miniature Trunks appears. Thins one is wearing a red robe.  
  
" You're losing your mind because you stayed with THESE people TOO MUCH!"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"We're your conscience." Both if the miniature Trunks said at the same time.  
  
"I must be losing my Mind!"  
  
M.Trunks powers up and flies off faster than a human eye can see. In just minutes he could see his house down below him. Letting go of his Ki, he dropped. Landing gracefully on his feet, he looks around him.  
  
"Whatever those were, I guess I lost them." M.Trunks Exclaimed  
  
Just then two popping sound are heard. One on each side of his shoulder stands the one of the two miniature Trunks.  
  
"Of cause you're not crazy."  
  
"We are still here."  
  
"If you are really my conscience, what do you want?" M.Trunks gives in.  
  
"You should let go of the past an settle down like your mother said." The one with the white robe said.  
  
"No,no,no. You should go and have adventures." The other one agued.  
  
The two of them start attacking each other for not agreeing.  
  
With that the two disappears leaving M.Trunks in thought.  
  
'I know. I haven't seen the past for a while. I think I'll go there even if it will be painful to see everyone. It'll be better than staying here. Mother said if I decided to leave everything I need is in the red shelf in her lab. I'll get that later. First I'll get cleaned.'  
  
  
  
I hope you like the story so far. Please review. Thank you for reading Chapter 1. I will type chapter two as soon as I can. What do you think? 


	2. Into the Past

1 Mirai Trunks' Adventure (Part 1)  
  
2  
  
3 Space And Time; Time and Space  
  
By Gaidor  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. I wish I did but I don't. The characters are not my but the plot and other made up characters is mine! Mine! You can't steal them. The only way you can use them is to ask me. (_(  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's notes: To read this story, it's better if you know what is Dragonball Z. I will explain it in detail but its will still be better if you saw the show or read it. It might be confusing if you didn't. I made M.Trunks sound pitiful and crazy in the beginning but the story will get better. This is my first fanfiction. M.Trunks is short for Mirai Trunks. C.Trunks is short for Chibi Trunks that isn't really chibi anymore. M.Bulma is Mirai Bulma. If I made a mistake on the information please tell me. I am not very good with grammars so I'll do my best. Past tense and present tense always confuse me.  
  
M.Trunks-30 Years old  
  
"…" This is sound coming out of the mouth  
  
'….' This is thought  
  
**…** This is flashback  
  
*…* This is action  
  
I think that's all  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Into the past  
  
M.Trunks went inside and goes straight to the bathroom. He strip down his clothe and put them on the floor. Then he steps in the tub. Taking a shower always calms Trunks for some reason. When he finishes he took a towel and wrap it around his waist tying it carefully.  
  
Walking outside of the bathroom, he went straight to his room. And picked out his favorite clothe to wear. When he was done dressing he looked in the mirror. M.Trunks is wear yellow boots with brown tip, his black pants and yellow belt. He has a matching black sleeveless shirt and his blue jacket with the Capsule Corporations logo over it (over the shirt so you can't tell if the shirt is sleeveless or not. If you want a picture, Trunks is wearing what he wore at cell games).  
  
Everything was perfect except his hair. Ever since he came back from the past, M.Trunks had let his hair grow. Not bothering to cut it causing it to reach past his back. Taking his sword that his mom fixed, M.Trunks pulled it out of the shed and used it to cut his hair the same style it has been when he in Cell Games. Tying the hair he was ready to go.  
  
M.Trunks flew to the lab not wanting to waste any time. When he came to the lab, M.Trunks didn't even bother to open the door. Crashing through it he landed in front of the red shelf. M.Trunks threw the door open and looked what's inside. Inside the shelf lays two boxes. One of the boxes contains the capsule for space ships and time machines. The other box contains the capsule for clothes, food, weapons, and equipments.  
  
M.Trunks took one of the time machine capsules and went outside through the roof.  
  
'If mom was here, she'd kill me' M.Trunks chuckled.  
  
Throwing the capsule, M.Trunks covered his ears. The capsule hit the ground with a loud *POOF* and smoke begin to surround it. After the smoke is going there stood a huge machine. It has a clear glass window and yellow cylinder body and there are three legs support it. On the body of the machine it said HOPE.  
  
M.Trunks open the hatch to the machine and before going in the M.Trunks wrote his last greeting to the world. Writing the word FUTURE on the ground with his sword he jumped in waving his last goodbye in the machine.  
  
The machine slowly rose in the sky and with a flash it disappeared.  
  
  
  
I hope you like the story so far. Please review. Thank you for reading Chapter 1. I will type chapter two as soon as I can. What do you think? Is he going to go back to the past or go in to space? Once again, please review. 


End file.
